


Fallen Empires

by AmericanMemer



Category: Google+, MeWe, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Thought of google+ and tumblr dying, dont ask, in a weird way, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: The tale of two unfortunate empires, their rise and fall, and the one who will help with the survivors





	Fallen Empires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a legit shitpost and I don’t know why I thought of it but it’s great

You walk through the bustling town, heading home after an easy work day. The city is loud but you’ve never been one for silence, you enjoy it. Walking through busy streets and spotting a little cafe, you decide to treat yourself. Making your way in you can already feel the warmth it greets customers with. Ordering what you desire you observe, that’s when you see someone in a booth on the other side of the cafe. The man looks as though he has seen everything. His face had creases that would never go away. Mildly scared hands that you could tell held stories. Yet his eyes seemed soft, not affected by what he’s been through somehow. You might as well talk to the poor fellow, you’re in a cafe with a crowded city outside, not much he can do since he looks to be in his nineties. After waiting a little long for your drink and pastry of choice, you walk over to the man.

“Excuse me? Mind if I sit here with you?”

He looks at you a bit perplexed, but nods his head. Once you get comfortable he stares then asks in a raspy tone of voice,

“Why did you decide to sit here with an old man like me?”

You chuckled at that and replied,

“You look like you have some stories to tell, and I want to hear them. I’ve always been interested by life stories since I was a kid. So I want to know yours, if I may?”

The old man blinks then smiles softly, sighing softly.

“Very well, you’ll get your wish as I have many stories to tell. What would you want to know?”

You stare at the scars on his hands and he takes the hint.

“Ah these, I fought in a Great War way back when two major empires had been at their brink of failure.”

You were stunned, this man had certainly seen something, weather good or bad you wanted to know more.

“The war was started when the leaders of the two great empires became corrupt and tried to make sudden changes to their population. They thought that what they were doing was good, but their people thought otherwise. Soon conflicts grew to fights and fights to riots. The leaders sent in their armies to try and quell the people and stop the violence. Sadly it only made things worse, and a rebellion was formed to overthrow their leaders. I was apart of the rebellion, the ideas and beliefs from those who once controlled me drove me away from their power. It was a bleak period until the riots broke out into full war between powerful dictators and the brave rebellion. It was difficult to get through as many were lost to this act of indecency. I still recall where the battles took place.”

He paused, taking out his wallet and pulling out to show you old photos of what appears to be his fellow comrades during the war. They’re not decked out in supreme military uniforms or gear. All they had was a bulletproof vest and some weapons, and yet they smiling like they were already winning. 

“These were my friends, some died in the war while others are still around like me. I make sure to keep in touch with them.”

He left the photos on the table and folded his hands. “What else do you want to know?” This is definitely more than you bargained for, but my god is this great.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be finished but not right now because at the time of posting this it’s 11:28pm on a school night
> 
> Gotta get my rest honeys, make sure you do too


End file.
